La sutileza no lo es todo
by MrRayney
Summary: Habían pasado semanas y Chico Bestia seguía sin poder sacársela de la cabeza: sus torneadas piernas, las curvas de su trasero, sus bien formados pechos, todo ello envuelto en ese delicioso y apretado leotardo. ¿Porque Raven tenia que ser tan condenadamente sexy?


_**Subtlety Isn't Everything**_

 _ **Escrito por Shadowjack12345**_

 _ **Escrito por MrRayney**_

Shadowjack12345 es uno de mis autores favoritos dentro del fandom, hay tantas historias de él que quiero traducir y lo mejor de todo es que son drabbles o one-shot muy cortos.

Este es uno de mis favoritos y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute traduciéndolo.

 _ **Ya saben que ni los personajes e historia me pertenecen...no tengo idea de porque sigo escribiendo esto.**_

* * *

 ** _La sutileza no lo es todo_**

Chico Bestia estaba en serios problemas.

No el tipo habitual de problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse siendo un héroe como enfrentarse a villanos, bombas o el fin del mundo. Este era un tipo diferente de problemas y mucho más aterrador.

No podía dejar de pensar en Raven.

Todo había comenzado de una forma bastante inocente, preguntándose donde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba y lo que llevaba puesto. Luego comenzó a imaginarse lo que llevaba puesto…o mejor dicho como se vería si no llevara nada puesto. Él ya no era ningún niño, ninguno de ellos lo era, por lo que no estaba preocupado por pensar de esa manera sobre su amiga y compañera de equipo…lo que le preocupaba era la intensidad con la que imaginaba tales escenarios. No podía evitar seguirla cuando salía de su habitación, acecharla como una bestia mientras inhalaba su aroma como una droga, imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Había estado esforzándose mucho para no terminar a solas con ella.

No era como si realmente tuviera miedo de hacer algo o hacerle daño, pero la tentación siempre estaba presente e inundaba su mente cada vez que estaban juntos, empeorando cuando estaban solos, como si perdiera el control de su propia mente.

Se había acostumbrado a ejercitarse regularmente en un intento por quemar el exceso de energía y como una excusa para no estar cerca de los demás. En este momento se encontraba en la caminadora que estaba a toda potencia y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de olvidar el encuentro reciente que había tenido con Raven, la forma en la que lo había observado (o tal vez simplemente estaba imaginándose cosas), su aroma embriagador y el cómo movía sus caderas. Lo único que había hecho ella era caminar hacia él sin su capa y eso fue más que suficiente para que sus instintos estuvieran a punto de salirse de control. Ahora estaba escondido en el gimnasio, corriendo hacia ninguna parte, sin poder sacársela de la cabeza: sus torneadas piernas, las curvas de su trasero, sus bien formados pechos, todo ello envuelto en ese delicioso y apretado leotardo.

Su sangre se precipitó hacia su ingle tan rápido que casi se desmaya. Rápidamente se bajó de la máquina, tomo un poco de aire en un intento por querer tranquilizarse, se echó algo de agua fría al cuello, se subió nuevamente a la maquina en marcha y corrió un poco más. Él sabía que había algo más profundo, un sentimiento genuino de cariño siendo algo más sincero e inocente. Pero todo se venía abajo debido a su necesidad de estar cerca de ella, tocarla, probarla y…

—Mierda…—murmuro él.

Chico Bestia estaba en serios problemas.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó una voz femenina detrás de él— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Chico Bestia rápidamente se recuperó en un intento por fingir que no estuvo a punto de tropezarse, la maquina estaba lista para mandarlo a volar en cualquier momento. En cambio, continúo corriendo mientras giraba la cabeza para saludar a la recién llegada: Raven. Cualquier intento por saludarla cortésmente se desvaneció cuando la vio: llevaba su vestimenta deportiva la cual más bien parecía un traje de baño. Era un sujetador deportivo acompañado de unos diminutos pantalones cortos que se adherían a sus curvas dando la absurda impresión de que estaban pintados y un conjunto de calzado deportivo. Raven parecía sonreírle de una manera amigable pero sarcástica, la joven hechicera no espero respuesta alguna antes de entrar y estirarse. El mutante intento apartar la mirada, él realmente lo intento, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con atención mientras discretamente bajaba un poco la velocidad. Raven parecía tan solo ignorar a su amigo, ella tan solo continuo estirando las piernas y los brazos. Chico Bestia no pudo evitar gemir cuando vio como ella se estiro hacia adelante levantando por completo su trasero. Aun así a pesar de que ese gemido se escuchó bastante fuerte, Raven no reacciono.

Aparentemente tras terminar de estirarse. Raven se dirigió hacia el saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo y lentamente comenzó a lanzar puño tras puño. Él la había visto hacer eso antes, algo de disciplina marcial que había aprendido en Azarath. Él no sabía lo suficiente sobre artes marciales como para compararlo con otros estilos, pero en su opinión parecía lo mismo que hacia Chun Li al dar sus rápidas patadas. Solo que volando. La empática aumento la velocidad y ferocidad de sus ataques, Chico Bestia tan solo observo fascinado como ella levitaba y lanzaba una rápida ráfaga de ataques en contra de la bolsa. Sin darse cuenta, Chico Bestia había ralentizado la caminadora más y más hasta que al final la había detenido por completo. Ahora simplemente se quedó allí completamente quieto y con los ojos bien abiertos, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

No tenía idea alguna de cuánto tiempo se había quedado parado allí. Finalmente Raven se detuvo, descendió al suelo y tomo la botella de agua para tomar un buen trago. Tranquilamente coloco algo de agua en su mano y se la echo sobre su cuello, causando que Chico Bestia se estremeciera. Por último, dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Avergonzado, rápidamente aparto sus ojos hacia otro lado por segunda vez desde que ella había entrado. La hechicera no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al área de las duchas. El estómago de Chico Bestia comenzó a retorcerse y su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Raven nunca utilizaba las duchas que había en el gimnasio y prefería marcharse a su habitación cada vez que terminaban de entrenar.

— _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_ — exclamo el titán dentro de su mente, no podría soportar la idea de estar tan cerca de ella cuando estaba…

— ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Chico Bestia, sigues ahí?—pregunto Raven mientras su voz se filtraba por la puerta que llevaba al área exclusiva para damas.

Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem…um… ¿sí?— contesto él completamente nervioso.

—Deje mi toalla por ahí ¿Serias tan amable de traérmela? Ya me quite mis zapatos— explico ella.

Él sabía que no le gustaba ir descalza en lugares como el gimnasia donde según ella había demasiado sudor…además de que no ayudaba para nada que descubrieran por accidente lo que hacían Robin y Starfire allí cada vez que estaban solos. Él respiro hondo varias veces, agarro la toalla olvidada y camino cautelosamente hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Raven cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Rae?

—Solo tienes que traérmela aquí dentro— respondió ella impacientemente.

Chico Bestia nuevamente respiro hondo en un intento por tranquilizarse y agarro la perilla de la puerta. Escuchando el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando las baldosas azules del suelo.

—Um… ¿Estas decente, Rae?— pregunto él bastante nervioso.

—Estoy bien, solo entra de una buena vez— respondió ella algo molesta. Con un poco más de confianza, Chico Bestia abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

Raven es hermosa. Raven es magnífica. Raven es exquisita. Ella también estaba muy…pero muy desnuda frente a él. Estaba de pie bajo la regadera y observándolo como si esta situación fuera completamente normal. Él agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras cubría sus pechos con los brazos y por una extraña razón le dio la espalda, Chico Bestia podía sentir como sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios, un ligero sonido parecido a un gruñido y gemido escapo de su garganta. La joven hechicera nuevamente se dio la vuelta, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda y trasero que tanto había estado mirando él. Chico Bestia contuvo la respiración mientras observaba fijamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo, podía sentir como toda su sangre se dirigía hacia su entrepierna, todos sus sentidos animales parecieron estar saliéndose de control mientras trataba de controlarse en un intento por no saltar sobre ella y hacer lo que solo se había imaginado en sus sueños. Finalmente sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo mientras ella seguía mirándolo. Se llevó el puño a la boca y lo mordió fuertemente, tratando de impedir que cualquier clase de sonido escapara de su boca y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esto era completamente real.

— ¿Tú quieres esto?— pregunto ella en voz baja, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él, con las gotas deslizándose y cayendo sobre las baldosas.

Chico Bestia asintió de forma automática, con sus ojos mirándola fijamente. Ella al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse bajo su mirada.

—Nunca he querido nada ni a nadie más en este mundo— murmuro Garfield. Raven sonrió torpemente.

—Eso es…en realidad culpa mía— admitió ella algo sonrojada. Chico Bestia estaba bastante confundido ante aquella respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tus…sentimientos hacia mí. Los podía sentir en el momento en que comenzaron a manifestarse— comenzó a explicar ella. Él pensó que debería darle vergüenza, pero estaba tan perdido en estos momentos que simplemente asintió con la cabeza— Yo…bueno, yo correspondí aquella sensación que me brindaban. De alguna forma mis poderes volvieron empáticos nuestra mutua atracción atrapándola en una especie de bucle, los dos nos alimentamos de los deseo del otro, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvieron más intensos y empecé a preocuparme sobre lo que podría pasar. Por lo que planee todo esto.

Chico Bestia tan solo sacudió la cabeza: esta fue una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían ocurrido en su vida. Raven estaba frente a él, hermosamente desnuda, explicándole los efectos secundarios que tuvieron sus poderes sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales al parecer la ponían tan caliente como a él y viceversa.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— pregunto él completamente nervioso, apenas y conteniendo la pasión de su alma. Raven sonrió de una manera que de alguna manera la hacía ver aún más sexy que estando desnuda frente a él.

—En este momento tienes dos opciones: puedo borrar tus recuerdos acerca de esta conversación y tele transportarte a tu habitación— dijo ella. Chico Bestia ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su descontento ante esa opción—O…puedes unirte a mí.

Con una depredadora sonrisa, Chico Bestia le agradeció a cada deidad que mínimo podía recordar su nombre y se levantó, quitándose fácilmente la camisa mientras Raven se humedeció los labios y disfrutaba de la vista.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Borrar mis recuerdos?— pregunto Garfield humorísticamente. Raven no se molestó en mirarlo a la cara, ya que estaba más ocupada observando cómo se quitaba sus tenis y pantalones cortos.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos— respondió ella.

Chico Bestia tan solo se rió y cerrando con broche de oro, se quitó su ropa interior. No había más conflictos y dilemas morales. Ambos querían y necesitaban esto. Él se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo, ambos se estremecieron al sentir el contacto de sus pieles resbaladizas uno contra el otro.

Delicadamente Garfield deslizo sus manos sobre su espalda y con mucho cuidado entraron en la ducha. Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente con los rostros completamente sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa plasmada en cada uno.

— ¿No podías simplemente invitarme a salir?— pregunto él en forma de broma, inclinándose hacia adelante y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tú…estuviste evitándome… desde que todo esto comenzó— dijo ella quedándose sin aliento. Claramente él sabía que lugares tocar para excitarla aún más—Además…

La joven hechicera tan solo levanto la mirada mientras lo veía a los ojos y se puso de puntitas, sus labios estando a tan solo unos milímetros de tocarse.

—La sutileza no lo es todo.

Fin


End file.
